


The Future Alpha

by kay1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Spark Stiles, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay1991/pseuds/kay1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes for a walk through the woods he is attacked by a werewolf and on the night of the full moon, he transforms into an omega wolf a rare and powerful wolf. He doesn't understand what's happening as he walks through the woods he meets his mate … Derek Hale PLEASE NOTE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO THERE MIGHT BE ERRORS I APOLOGISE FOR ANY GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES</p><p>THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES TO THIS STORY ALSO I HAVE FIXED A LOT OF MISTAKES BUT THE STORY REMAINS THE SAME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO THERE MIGHT BE ERRORS I APOLOGISE FOR ANY GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES
> 
> THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES TO THIS STORY ALSO I HAVE FIXED A LOT OF MISTAKES BUT THE STORY REMAINS THE SAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FIXED AS MANY SPELLING MISTAKES IF YOU SPOT ANY MORE PLEASE INBOX ME THANKS

Chapter 1

"What the hell is happening to me" Stiles thinks as he walks through the woods. He feel's like his skin is on fire, he can't concentrate though that might just be his ADD. He forgot to take his Adderall today. That doesn't explain why he can smell things and see in the dark or why he has thoughts of chasing rabbits and eating them.

"I'm going crazy that's what's happening to me I'm finally losing my mind" Stiles thinks to himself as he lets out a hysterical little laugh. Then he here's a noise just ahead of him.  
"Hello who's there" Stiles say his voice shaking a bit. This is worse than the night he was attacked 4 weeks ago.

"I know someone's there I can hear you" he shouts.

Suddenly someone walks out and when he sees who it is, his breath still's and his heart misses a beat. The man in front of him is gorgeous tall dark and drool worthy and then he opens his mouth and ruins it.

"I'm Derek Hale what the hell are you doing in my territory where's your alpha?" He says

Stiles just looks confused and says "my what"

Derek replies "your alpha"

Stiles replies "ok this is not funny one I don't know what you're talking about and two I can go where the fuck I want you idiot this is public property"

Derek looks on in shock no one has ever had the balls to speak to him like that, but what shocks him the most is that he is totally turned on by it. The boy in front of him can't be older than 17.

Stiles says "is that all you have to say if so goodbye have a nice life" Stiles tries to walk past him but as he does,

Derek grabs his arms as he says  
"Where are you going it's the full moon and you smell like your about to change. You can't go anywhere it's not safe there are hunters about"

Stiles replies "what are you talking about change and what are hunters doing hear it's not hunting season for 3 months"

Derek says "don't you know what you are how can you not no"

Stiles says "so come on tell me what am I then," Stiles thinks to himself great the first hot guy he see's and he's a total nutcase just my luck!

Derek says "you're a werewolf an omega if am not mistaken"

Stiles laughs and say "wow you had me going there for a minute ha-ha very funny now let me go you insane dickhead"

Derek holds Stiles tighter then says "am not joking you have to be able to feel it now the moons almost up , you feel like your skins burning, your adrenaline pumping you can see better smell better and I will not let you go you will hurt yourself or someone will hurt you so stop trying to run"

Stiles say "pretty sure if I was a wolf I would Know now let me go oh an by the way I can protect myself"

Derek is getting pissed off now "let me guess in the last 4 weeks you were attacked and bit by something only for the wound to be gone the next day"

Stiles freezes "how can you no that was it you who attacked me"

Derek touch softens "no it wasn't am sorry but the wolf who bit you is gone now"

Stiles look's into Derek's eyes and he can see he's telling the truth. He is so afraid but at the same time he feels safe with Derek. Stiles forces himself to ask "is there a cure and am I going to die"

Derek lets go of Stiles not noticing Stiles whines a bit he says "no there no cure but you can control it I will help you" Stiles takes a breath the says

"thanks"

The next moment all the things he has been feeling intensify and he terrified he asks Derek "what's happening"

Derek replies "your changing don't fight it let it happen or it will take longer"

As Stiles changes he has this desire to rub against Derek to mark him with his scent. To show he belongs to him it crazy he only just met the man but its so strong his breath speeds up his cock goes rock hard, his cheeks flush and all the blood has left his brain down to his cock he whines to Derek he cant control it doesn't want to..

Derek stand still as he sees Stiles fighting himself Derek feels like Stiles is his to protect his to claim he doesn't understand they reach for each other at the same time lips meet tongs tangle Derek pull Stiles flush with his body he can feel Stiles cock hard against his they pull apart for air

Stiles pants "ok this is not part of the change what's happening to us"

Derek replies just as breathless "I don't know but I can't stop please don't make me need you need to be inside you"

Stiles loses what's left of his control and pulls Derek into another kiss this time they don't stop Stiles pull Derek shirt off Derek pulls at Stiles jeans

as Stiles moans they pull apart Stiles says "clothes off now need you"

Derek complies as he takes his jeans off. Stiles looks, his breath catches Derek is huge he doesn't think he will fit. Derek must have understood as he says  
"don't worry it will fit" Stiles nods and takes his own clothes off Derek looks and all he can think is he is so beautiful and he is mine. They fall to the ground together Derek on top they rub there cocks together in blissful ecstasy Derek pull his mouth from Stiles and nibbles at his neck then down to the little brown nipples on his chest Stiles arches up and holds onto Derek he thinks this is too good then it gets better Derek travels down Stiles body nibbles and kiss then he is at his cock and he looks up into Stiles' eyes as he takes it into his mouth and swallows whole Stiles screams in ecstasy Derek lets Stiles cock go as he sucks his balls into his mouth all Derek can think is he taste so good as Derek pull his mouth off Stiles balls he put a finger in his mouth to get wet then slowly rubs around Stiles hole he so tight Stiles freezes

Derek's soothes Stiles and says "its ok it only burns a minute then it so much better just breath out" Stiles does and Derek's right it feels amazing Derek slowly pushes in and out careful not to hurt Stiles as he fingers his hole just when he puts another finger in he sucks on Stiles balls and cock Stiles feels overwhelmed its too much its no enough he begs Derek "please please need more"

Derek says "it ok I got you just another finger then you be ready your so tight cant wait to be inside you gonna squeeze me so hard baby"  
Stiles is so close then Derek put the last finger in and pushes around as he does he hits something pleasure zings through him so powerful almost painful he screams.

"What was that do it again"  
Derek just smile and he hits his sweet spot again and again then Stiles is ready Derek pulls his finger out Stiles whine at the loss

"Its ok baby am right here gonna fill you so good"

Then Derek pushes in in one smooth thrust Stiles screams out Derek's name it feels so good the line between pain and pleasure blurs. Derek is pounding away at Stiles hole and all Stiles can do Is hold on to Derek and take what he is given. Pure pleasure then he can feel it building in his belly he cums screaming Derek's name. Three thrust later Derek cums hard in Stiles ass they both lay there panting them something happen Derek cock starts to swell in his ass locking him in place.

Stiles is thrown into another orgasm as he comes down he opens his eyes not even sure when he closed them.

To see Derek looking down in shock Stiles asks "what is wrong"

Derek says "I knotted into you that only happen with true mates you're my true mate"

Stiles doesn't understand "what's a true mate mean and how long will this last"

Derek say "the knotting can last from 30 minutes to 1 hour and a true mate is like the other half of my soul we can never be parted for long or we will go crazy. We can never cheat a true mate is the love of any wolf life. They can search their whole life for there other half and never find it but when you do you cherish it you protect and love that person you would die for them"

Stiles just look at Derek in shock and says "so like married"

Derek replies "like marriage but we can never be divorced there will never be anyone else for you or for me"

Stiles thinks it's too much he needs to get away as he thinks this he feels the change just as Derek's knot goes down and they separate. He has to run as he does he notices he is on four legs he just needs to get away from Derek and what he stands for. There is part of him that wants to turn around and take shelter in Derek's arms but he ignores it and just runs away, away from Derek away from the truth of what he is. He runs and runs until he can't run anymore then he collapses into the ground and fall asleep quickly from exhaustion

Derek meanwhile doesn't understand what just happened. His mate just ran from him he know its hard for him but his wolf doesn't understand. All his wolf understands is he found his mate he needs to protect his mate, he needs to claim him and make sure he is safe. Derek knows he can't go with his wolf on this one Stiles needs time to accept the things that have just happened and if he needs time then that's what Derek will give him. He will let him make the next move Derek lets out a howl to the sky and prays that Stiles will come around eventually.

Stiles awakes the next morning naked and exhausted. He wishes that last night was a dream but knows it wasn't. He also knows he can't go home the way he is, so he decided to go to the only person he can trust. His best friend Scott McCall. He arrives at Scott house just as Scott comes into the kitchen he sees Stiles and opens the door for him.

Scott says 'Stiles what the hell man what happened and why are you naked'

Stiles replies "you won't believe me if I told you. Any coffee on I had a late night also can I borrow some clothes not really in the mood to explain why am naked to your mom"

Scott say "yeah sure man why don't you go get a shower and get some stuff from my room I will make some coffee and something to eat I will see you up there"

Stiles replies "thanks, man don't know what I'd do without you"

Stiles heads upstairs to the bathroom he looks in the mirror he thinks I look a mess he takes a breath then gets in the shower as he gets under the spray he let the first tears fall. He thinks what am I gonna do how do I tell my dad how do I tell Scott but the most important though is when can I see Derek again. He cant get Derek out of his mind he knows he not ready for all Derek says they are to each other, but maybe they can see where it goes then he realizes he doesn't know where Derek lives he cant find him he will wait for Derek to find him.

Scott Is waiting in his bedroom when Stiles gets out the shower after coffee and toast he knows Scott will not be put off anymore he wants to know what happened so Stiles starts off by saying

"Remember a few weeks ago when I was attacked but there were no marks there the next day?"

Scott looks and says "yeah you were really freaked out has this got to do with what happened last night?"

Stiles says "yeah turns out I was bitten by a werewolf now I am one and last night I turned for the first time and I met this man called Derek Hale. He explained it all to me then we ended up having sex then he tells me are mates and that means like were married with no divorce. we're stuck together for the rest of out live so what do you think"

Scott jaw drops then he laughs and says "ok if you don't want to tell me what happened that's fine just don't lie ok"

Stiles replies "I'm telling the truth Scott why would I lie about something like that"

Just as Stiles says that Scott jumps off the bed afraid

Scott shouts "dude what up with your eyes their gold"

Stiles runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror and see that his eyes are gold he thinks "what the hell" then he takes a breath calms down and his eyes return to normal Stiles goes back to Scott's room

Stiles says "so now do you, believe me, I need your help Scott am really freaking out now please don't be scared of me I would never hurt you-you're like my brother and I love you"

Scott see how upset Stiles is and he goes over to hug him he says

"Everything's gonna be ok am right here and we will figure this out ok I love you too"

As they sit on the bed both lost in there own thoughts Scott suddenly burst out

"So you had sex like proper sex with a dude I didn't even know you were gay"

Stiles laughs and say "neither did I until I seen him, Scott, he is gorgeous all muscle and tall dark and handsome"

Scott says "so how was it"

Stiles gets this look on his face like in the woods again with Derek and says "it was intense and amazing he was amazing"


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

Stiles is in the bathroom throwing up like he has every morning for the last couple of weeks. He has been feeling dizzy as well Stiles knows he needs help but he doesn't know who to go to he hasn't seen Derek in 2 months and he doesn't know any other wolfs he is so scared.

Derek looks around the houses it has taken him 2 months to find Stiles he has been following his scent but it is all over the town so he ended up breaking into the school records for his address. Now he is outside Stiles house and he doesn't know what to do. Should he knock or wait for Stiles to leave the house?

The decision is taken out of his hands as Stiles comes out and see's Derek standing there. Derek is about to open his mouth when Stiles suddenly sways like he is about to collapse. Derek rushes over and catches him in time Derek looks at Stiles and cant help how pale and thin he looks.

Derek ask Stiles "what wrong with you are you sick are you ok"

Stiles says "what do you care I haven't seen you in two months now all of sudden you show up let me go what is with you and always grabbing me Jesus dude"

Derek says you haven't seen me in 2 months cause you never come to me. I wanted to give you time and space to come around to the idea of us being mates but you never showed so I came to you and I will let you go when I know you can stand without falling"

Stiles' mouth hangs open then he says "how could I have come to you when I don't know where you live or your phone number"

Derek face flushed red as he realizes that Stiles is right he didn't know where he lived then he looks and Stiles and the next thing he know is there kissing

Stiles didn't expect to see Derek ever again and the suddenly he Is hear and all he can think about is kissing him so he does Derek moans as their mouth touches he can feel how hard Stiles Is.

Stiles pulls away aware that there on the street and say's to Derek

"Come inside my dads at work nobody's home"

Derek reluctantly lets Stiles go as they walk into the house Stiles feels like his heart is beating out of chest he pinches himself to make sure it's not a dream. They get inside the house and stand there in awkward silence not knowing what to say to each other then Derek says to styles

"How long have you been sick Stiles?"

Stiles replies "a couple of weeks maybe I think it's just a bug I will be fine"

Derek replies "it can't be a bug werewolves don't get sick we immune to human disease"

Stiles looks on afraid "do you know what wrong with me"

Derek takes a deep breath and says "no but I know someone who might. Get your key's and we will go and see him now it's not far"

As Derek drives into town Stiles can't help the thoughts going through his head. All he can think is am I gonna die? What will my dad do? I'm all he has got left in this world. I can't die am too young. Stiles notices there pulling up in front of a building he looks on an thinks this can't be the place.

Stiles says to Derek "ok I know am a werewolf but am not a dog what the hell are we doing at the vets, Derek"

Derek laughs and says "Deaton is not a normal vet he is a druid. He is like a doctor for werewolves he gives advice and stuff not really sure what he is but it's not human. All I know is we can trust him don't be afraid I won't let anything happen to you ok"

Stiles looks at Derek and can see he is sincere so he decided to give him a chance he gets out the car and goes into the vets Derek calls for Deaton

"Deaton you hear its Derek need your help"

Deaton comes out and says "what do you need Derek come on through the back"

Deaton Stiles and Derek walk through to an exam room

Derek says "this is Stiles he turns for the first time at the full moon about 2 months ago he is also my mate but he has been throwing up for a couple of weeks we don't know what's wrong with him"

Deaton turns to Stiles and says "any other symptoms Stiles"

Stiles replies "just some dizziness and tiredness also I've gone off my food as well what do you think could be wrong"

Deaton says to Stiles "ok we will do a few test why don't you get up on to the table and I can do an ultrasound see what happening inside usually we would do a blood test first but let just see if we can find anything first ok"

Stiles gets onto the table and pull up his shirt deacon pulls a machine over squeezes some jell onto his stomach and runs a device onto his stomach as he watches the screen he can see something there.

Stiles says to Deaton "what's that"

Deaton reply shocked "Stiles have you been sexually active with a man in the past 3 months"

Stiles feels the blood rush to face with embarrassment and say "yeah me and Derek Yano on the night I first changed why what has that got to do with why am sick"

Deaton replies "because your pregnant Stiles with twins I'd say about 3 months along"

Stiles feels dizzy "that's not possible I'm a man Derek tell him I'm a man I have a dick and everything I can't be pregnant it's not possible"

Derek just looks on in shock he has only ever heard of this happening with true mates and it hasn't happened for hundreds of years

Deaton says to Stiles "it is possible just not something that happens often it hasn't happened for over 100 years and it only happens between true mates"

Stiles doesn't understand "wait Derek said something about me being his true mate it means were like married doesn't it"

Deaton looks at Stiles and says "true mates are a werewolf soul mate they complete the werewolf's soul. They calm the wolf within and sometimes they can actually call the wolf out, meaning that Derek and his wolf are both separate like having two people together. Derek until now won't have noticed but he will soon start hearing his wolf speak to him and only you Stiles will be able to calm him. You balance them out you will keep them both sane but it also means that you can never be apart. His wolf won't allow it Derek will never be with anyone else. You and your pups will be Derek's most important priority. Your safety comes before anything else even Derek own life"

Stiles can feel himself start to panic his cant breath his hands start shaking

Derek notices and says "Stiles what wrong"

Deaton looks at Stiles "he is having a panic attack gets me that bag over there"

Derek gets Deaton the bag Deaton give's it to Stiles and tells Stiles to take a deep breath to concentrate on breathing. He tells Derek to calm Stiles by talking to him

"Stiles it ok everything going to be ok I will be right hears there's nothing to worry about we will figure this out ok"

Stiles can feel himself calm the more that Derek talks

Deaton sees this and then he says

"there something else you need to know. The pups your carrying will be extremely powerful,l they will be pure Alpha wolf's your instincts will be to protect your pups above all else. Especially when you give birth the only person who will be able to get near you will be Derek, everyone else will be viewed as a threat because of that Derek will need to help you deliver the pups"

Stiles mouth drop open and he says "say wa last time I looked Derek wasn't a doctor he can't deliver a baby hell I can't deliver a baby how the hell will they come out"

Deaton smiles and says "Derek's wolf will come out the moment you go into labor he won't allow anyone to touch you he will also know what to do giving birth is pure instinct nothing is better at instinct than an alpha wolf and you will deliver the same way you got pregnant"

Stiles can't believe this is happening he had sex once this cant is happening it's too much he needs to leave.

"I need to get out of hear it's too much I can't handle it thanks deacon for the help but I need to go ….somewhere"

As Deaton and Derek watch as Stiles leaves deacon says to Derek "you are going to have to be there for him Derek and you are going to have to protect him from the threats that will be coming for the children everyone will want the pups because of its power it will draw packs hear they will want to control the pups"

As Deaton says that Derek can feel his wolf getting angry he can hear him

"We will protect our mate and pups Derek always nobody will ever hurt them they are ours"

Derek agree "yes we will always protect him he is ours"

Derek thanks Deaton for his help and makes date to come back and see deacon for the next month. He leaves to go find Stiles he finds him walking down the road he down hand crossed over his stomach unconsciously protecting his pups.

Derek runs to catch up to Stiles

Stiles see Derek and says "Derek what are we gonna do were not even together you don't even like me we had sex one time and now am pregnant am not ready to be a father"

Derek says 'well technically you're the mother'

Stiles doesn't laugh "Derek this is seriously what are we gonna do"

Derek sighs "I know this is serious I also know we will figure it out I will be there for you and for the pups. About you and me, we will figure that out as well we have time don't worry so much"

Stiles looks at Derek to see how serious he is he can see he means what he says so he takes a breath and says "ok"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Chapter Text

Stiles and Derek return to Stiles house nobody's home. They head in the kitchen Derek asks Stiles does he want anything to eat, Stiles ask for some toast and milk. They both sit at the table the silence is awkward Stiles is the first to speak

"so should we maybe tell my dad oh god what am I gonna tell him. I can see how that conversation is going to go "hay dad guess what am a werewolf oh an, by the way, am gay if that's not shocking enough am pregnant with twins as well what do you want for tea"

Derek sighs and says to Stiles "we don't need to tell anyone yet. You're not even showing yet and when the time comes we will tell him together"

Stiles knows Derek's right but he can feel himself getting angry it feels like Derek not even affected by what's happened "this is all your fault how could you not tell me this is was a possibility. Do you even care what's happening to me!"

Derek just looks at Stiles and says "sorry I didn't think of it at the time I was to busy trying to convince you, you were a werewolf and forgive me for not thinking that something that hasn't happened in 100 years was gonna happen. Don't put all the blame on me I remember it was you who was begging for my cock that night"

Neither Derek nor Stiles notice that Stiles dad just walked in the room until he shouts

"UNTIL HE WHAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Stiles feel the blood run from his face he sways a little and grabs hold of the chair

"Dad I think we need to talk. This is Derek Hale he is well he is my well you see Derek is …complicated"

Stiles dad walks over to the cupboard pours a drink of scotch and sits at the table. Stiles takes a breath and starts the hardest conversation he has ever had with his father

"dad there something I have to tell you and you are going to think am crazy but if you wait until I finish explaining I can prove it can you do that please"

Stiles dad just nods his head yes

"dad about 3 months ago I was attacked by something in the woods. I was bitten but the next morning I woke up and the bite was gone. I thought nothing of it, until about 4 weeks later. I started to feel weird. I ended up in the woods again trying to remember what happened. I met Derek and he told me what happened. I had been bitten and turned into a werewolf and not just any werewolf I am an omega, which I guess is like a powerful wolf. Anyway that night Derek and I well we Yano we had wall sex. Then I kind of ran away. After a few weeks, I started to feel sick and dizzy. Derek found me and he said werewolf's don't get sick so he took me to a doctor he knows and it turns out am Derek's true soul mate and he kind of got me pregnant with twins and they will be like super powerful babies so that everything ok sorry I didn't tell you"

Stiles dad just sits there his jaw hanging open and then he says "I didn't even know you were gay"

Stiles says "out of all of that the only thing you're concerned about is that I never told you I was gay"

Stiles dad just nods and says "Stiles am sheriff I've known about the supernatural stuff in Beacon Hills since I was sworn in. Now I thought I taught you about protecting yourself when you had sex also how can you be pregnant you're a man"

Stiles can feel his face heating up this is so embarrassing  
"well that night wasn't really planned so I never thought about using a condom it just happened. I never meant it to hell I didn't even know I was gay all my life I've loved Lydia you know that dad"

Stiles dad can see how scared Stiles looks and he know he has two choices he can berate Stiles all day long but that won't change the situation. So he chooses to go with the second option and walk over to Stiles and put his arms around him and say "it ok I love you and I will always be there if you need me"

Stiles can feel the tears run down his face he has never loved his dad so much then he does in that moment "I love you to dad always"

Derek looks on as Stiles and his dad hug and in that moment he wishes his family were still alive. He is so confused and scared about what's happening but he knows he has to be there for Stiles and for his pups.

"I think you mean our pups and you have never been alone I have always been with you. I miss our family too Derek but we have our own family now with our mate and our pups"

Derek smiles and thinks back to his wolf "I know and thank you" he can feel his wolf settle down. He can see that Stiles and his dad need time alone so he gets up and say's "I'm gonna head home I have some things to do but I will be back later if that ok. Stiles I and you have some things to sort out still ok"

Stiles just nods Derek walks over to Stiles kisses his head and shakes Stiles dad's hand and turn and leave them alone.

Stiles and his dad walk into the living room with a cup of tea each and sit on the couch to talk

Stiles dad says "so about these babies are you going to keep them you know there are options. I mean we couldn't go to a normal hospital but if you decide you don't want this then I will support that and we will find a way"

Stiles thinks about what his dad says but he knows that abortion will never be an option for him. He doesn't have a problem with others making that choice but it's not something he believes in so he says

"dad I'm keeping these babies right now it doesn't seem real and am so confused. I'm terrified all the time but I know in my heart that these children are mine and Derek's and I am going to protect them and love them"

Stiles dad has never been so proud of his son. He can see how much Stiles wants this even if at the moment Stiles can't.

Stiles dad says "ok what are we gonna do about check ups and the birth. Are you gonna live here or move in with Derek, either way, it's your choice and I support you"

Stiles says "Deaton will be my doctor and he can do check-ups. About the other stuff, I think Derek and I need to talk that over tonight"

Stiles dad says "wait Deaton the vet how can he be your doctor"

Stiles laughs "yeah Deaton is not just a vet he is apparently like doctor slash psychologist for the supernatural"

A few hours later Derek knocks at the door Stiles answers Derek can see the sheriff is out "where's your dad"

Stiles replies "he had to go to work"

They both stand in awkward silence until Stiles says

"do you mind if we talk upstairs am not feeling so great apparently morning sickness last all day at least it does for me"

Derek can see that Stiles looks pale so they both head upstairs Stiles lies on the bed and Derek sits on his computer chair Derek is the first to speak

"So I guess there's something we need to sort out huh"

Stiles laughs "yeah I have a few questions if you don't mind answering them"

Stiles says "will I deliver human or wolf"

Derek says "wolf because you will be better able to protect yourself and the pups. Also, you will heal faster, a few days before you go into labor you will start to build a den in place that you feel safe. Then when the labor starts you will shift and go to the den you will stay a wolf for about 2 days after you give babies will be born tiny wolf pups they will shift about 3 days after you give birth. The only people allowed near you for those 3 days will be me and my wolf"

Stiles feels like its information overload but he knows he needs to know this stuff

"Will you be wolf or human?"

Derek replies "I will change when you do. It will be my job to bring you food and water and to protect you while you're in the den'

Stiles takes a breath and says "what now I mean with us are we together or are we just friends"

Derek can see how nervous Stiles is so he moves over to the bed put his hand on Stiles' face and say's "if its ok with you I want to be with you, you're my mate but I need to know if its something you want"

Stiles can't help but nuzzle into Derek's hand and instead of answering he leans over and kisses Derek. Stiles can feel himself getting hard he moans into the kiss Derek growls low his wolf loving the submissive noise.

They fall back onto the bed Derek leans on top of Stiles keeping his weight off his stomach, Stiles can feel himself burning up he's so hard it actually hurts.

All he can think is he needs more. He pulls off Derek's top as Derek pulls Stiles shirt off. Next, go the pants and shoes and socks then Derek kisses Stiles again hard.

They pull apart for a breath then Derek leans down to suck on Stiles nipples. Stiles can't help but moan. He arches up into Derek's mouth he grabs hold of Derek's hair.

It feels so good and at the same time not enough. Derek moves down further kissing along Stiles' stomach and finally to his cock.

As Derek takes Stiles cock into his mouth Stiles screams Derek's name. Derek pull's off Stiles cock and sucks at his hole. Stabbing his tongue inside like a tiny cock fucking his hole with his tongue.

Stiles has never felt anything like it but he needs more he needs Derek

"Derek need you inside me now am so close"

Derek has mercy "where's the lube"

Stiles just points to the top draw Derek reaches over and pours some on his fingers. He tells Stiles to take a breath then he inserts 2 fingers into Stiles hole.

He's stretched a bit thanks to Derek tonguing his hole after a while he inserts 3 fingers and searches for Stiles sweet spot. He knows he found it when Stiles shouts Derek's name.

Derek pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his cock. He leans over to suck on Stiles' neck. Stiles has lost all thoughts all he can think is Derek all he can feel is Derek, filling him so perfect there's hardly any pain just the pure pleasure of the burn.

He feels so full he can feel Derek pulse through his cock he doesn't think it can get any better. then Derek starts to move inside him

Stiles moans "Derek fuck Derek fuck me hard and fast need you fuck am so close already never felt like this am burning up"

Derek "fuck your so tight feel so fucking perfect gonna fill you up with my cum make you smell like let everyone know you mine"

Stiles can't speak anymore. Derek speeds up his thrust Stiles can feel how close he is. he need's more, he needs Derek to bite him to mark him. Derek must have read his mind because Derek leans over Stiles and bites him.

Stiles screams and cums untouched. Derek thrust one twice then he comes in Stiles ass. Stiles can feel Derek dick swell in his ass. Pressing right on his sweet spot making Stiles cum a second time.

When Stiles can see straight again Derek cock is already slipped out his hole. They both just lay there catching their breath then Derek says "move in with me"

Stiles jaw drop "what"

Derek lets out a little laugh "move in with me, it will be safer for you and the pups around my pack"

Stiles thinks about it he decides that it is a good idea "ok but not yet give me some time to talk with my dad and spend some time with him"

Derek's is not happy but he can understand Stiles needing time with his dad. So he just gets up goes to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them both up.

Derek's hands stop on Stiles stomach like he can feel his pups. Then he start's to freak out a bit. He's gonna be a father he doesn't know how to be a father. He never had one what if something happens and he can protect his pups or what if he screws it up and Stiles and the pups hate him.

Derek can feel himself trembling he wolf is not happy. He can feel him growling and whining in his head. He needs to leave for a while to get his head around this. He tells Stiles he will be back in a little while.

Stiles just look on as Derek leaves he can tell he is freaked out but so is he. This is happening to him as well. Stiles finds his hand has automatically gone to his stomach. He can feel tears running down his cheek he has never been so scared in his life, but these are his children his and Derek's.

He already loves his pups more than anything he says softly to his belly "its ok babies daddy and papa will have everything sorted before you come. Daddy and I love you very much"

2 days later

Stiles hasn't heard from Derek in 2 days. He starting to get worried he has got an appointment with Deaton in an hour. All his stuff is ready to be moved to Derek's loft. All that is left to do is tell Scott about the baby.

He needs Derek he can feel his temper rising. He understands Derek need time but he is worried and scared. Derek should be here or he could have a least called. Oh well, he needs to leave now if he wants to be on time for his appointment.

Hopefully, he will get to see his pups today. He can't help but feel anxious. What if something is wrong but at the same time he is excited he can't wait to see his pups.

He grabs his keys and head for the car. It takes a little over 15 minutes to reach the vet's office, he can see the closed sign but the door is open he walks in and shouts for Deaton.

Deaton tells Stiles to come in through the back. When Stiles gets into the room he sees Derek is already here. He can't help but feel angry with Derek but now is not the time.

This day is about his pups. Deaton tells Stiles to pull up his shirt and puts gel on his stomach, he can see his pups on Deaton's monitor.

Deaton says "well everything is perfect would you like to know the sex"

Stiles laughs and says "Deaton am only 3 months, you can't tell what sex it is for another couple of months I read that online"

Deaton replies "yes with a human baby you would not be able to tell but with a werewolf there pregnancy only last 6 months your already halfway through. You should start showing in the next couple of weeks"

Stiles feels dizzy, how is going to be ready in 3 months. Deaton asks Stiles again if he would like to know the babies sex Stiles says yes

Deaton looks at the sonogram and says "congratulations you're having a baby boy and a baby girl"

Stiles can feel tears streaming down his face. He has never been so happy. He is going to have a son and a daughter. He puts a protective hand on stomach and says softly "hello my beautiful boy and girl am your daddy"

As Derek and Stiles leave the vets office Derek can see Stiles is fuming mad. He knows he should have called but he needs time to figure some shit out.

Derek stops Stiles from walking to his car and says "Stiles am sorry I haven't called, but I need some time to think about what it is I want"

As Derek says that last part Stiles just hold his hand up to stop Derek and says "am sorry what you want did I hear that right because I remember you asking me to move in with you. I remember you saying you would be there for me, but then you left and now all of a sudden you don't know what you want. Well let me tell you what I want I want you to stay the hell away from me Derek, just fuck off I can do this on my own"

Stiles just turns and walks away from Derek and Derek lets him. He knows Stiles need to calm down and him being there will just make him angrier. It's not good for the babies then he thinks "oh my god am gonna have a son and a daughter"

Derek Wolf says  
"you are an idiot did you just not hear what our mate said. He told you to fuck off what were you thinking leaving him like that. You knew I can't leave him to go and get him back now Derek or you and I are gonna have some problems"

Derek has never felt his wolf so pissed off. He knows he fucked up but come on it's not all about Stiles. What its ok for him to need time and its ok for him to be scared but not Derek. Well, fuck that. He will try again to talk to Stiles tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles can't believe Derek. He hates that he started to believe that Derek would be there for him. But most of all he hates that it hurts so much, that Derek never came after him. He knows how scared Derek is because so is he. But he can't run away from this like Derek can.

Derek heads home to think about things. Now that he has calmed down, he can see he should have never let Stiles walk away on his own.

He knows he's being a selfish bastard but he feels like his life is spinning out of control. He just doesn't know what to do.

"You should go after our mate and care for him that's what you should do. He is our mate"

Derek knows his wolf is right "shouldn't you be on my side in this. I mean you are a part of me aren't you scared"

His wolf replies "of course am scared but we have been blessed with our pup and our mate. They need us to be strong, they need us to protect them but most of all they need us to love them"

Derek doesn't know if he can love. He knows loves his pack but that different. That is what is scaring he the most. He doesn't know if he loves Stiles, he has never been in love before. How can he be with Stiles when he doesn't even know how to be with him. Derek turns over and closes his eyes he is asleep soon after.

Stiles arrives home and goes for a shower when he gets out there is Derek sitting on his bed. Stiles pulls the bath towel tighter around him.

Stiles says "Derek what are you doing here I'm too tired to fight or fuck which it seems are the only two things we have no problem with"

Derek laughs and says "Derek is not here. I am Derek's wolf and might I say you look beautiful my mate"

Stiles is in shock "how can you be Derek's wolf when your Derek. That didn't make any sense sorry. What I mean is how are you talking through Derek I thought you were only his wolf"

Derek nods "that's true but Derek and I share the same body. We just have different minds and personalities. When I am in my wolf body Derek is always with me and when he is human I am always with him. while Derek sleeps I can speak through him or when you need me"

Stiles feels so confused "ok let's forget that for now. Too much information today feel like am gonna explode with it what are you doing here"

Derek's wolf replies "I couldn't rest the way we left things. I know Derek is an idiot and he meant everything he said about being there for you. About wanting to be with you but right now he feels like everything is out of his control and for an alpha wolf being out of control is not something we handle well"

Stiles can understand that "so what do I need to do, how can I help him. I want to be with him, with you as well. I just feel like he doesn't want to be with me like all he cares about is the pups. While that a good thing when you're a father. It's a crap thing when you're in a relationship"

Derek wolf can't answer that because he doesn't know how Derek feels about Stiles. Hell Derek doesn't even know but he needs to say something to Stiles.

"I think he just needs time and space. I think you need to give him that. Derek has never had a family or a real relationship, so he doesn't know how to be in the ether. He needs to decide what he wants but I do know that if you ever need him he will be there in heartbeat"

Stiles can feel his eyes filling with tears, great even his wolf knows that Derek doesn't want to be with me. He thinks and what's with all this crying I mean really I will be on opera soon he can even see the title 'my alpha wolf doesn't want me he just want my pups!

Stiles says "I need to be alone can you just leave, please. Tell Derek he can have as much space as he needs, but just don't expect me to wait around for him"

Derek's wolf gets up kisses Stiles on his head and leaves. Stiles climb's on the bed and cry's himself to sleep not noticing the rain and thunder started the moment he started crying.

1 month later

Stiles wakes up and tries to get up knowing he can't manage it on his own anymore. His stomach has gotten too big, so he just lays back down and decides he is not getting out of bed today.

Stiles hasn't seen Scott since that day in his bedroom he has gone on some holiday. He won't be back until after the baby is born.

God he really could use his friend to talk to. He hasn't seen Derek in over a month Derek keeps ringing and texting but Stiles just ignore him.

Stiles is due in a little under 2 months time. Everything is ready for the babies. He and his dad went a bit crazy on Amazon buying teddies and blankets and stuff.

He is just starting dozing off when his son thinks it's nice to bounce on daddy's bladder. Stiles nearly pees himself he shouts he dad up to come and help him out of bed and to the bathroom.

Stiles dad can't help but say "are you sure there are only two babies in there Stiles"

Stiles know's he is fat but it was mean for his dad to say so. He feels his lip trembling. Stiles dad sees this and says "Stiles am sorry you look beautiful and all glowing'

Stiles just laughs "really dad am all glowing" he burst out laughing and can't stop his emotions have been all over the place lately.  
One minute he is crying then he is laughing but worst of all he is always Horney. His wrist is actually sore from jerking off so much.

Stiles is also missing Derek, it like there's a hole in his heart. He knows he fell in love with Derek but he also knows Derek doesn't love him back.

Stiles dad can see Stiles is thinking of Derek again. He sighs he wishes them two could sort themselves out as he thinks that Stiles phone rings its Derek.

Stiles goes to cancel the call but Stiles dad pull it out of Stiles' hand and answers "hello Derek its Stiles dad"

Derek replies "Oh hi Mr. Stilinski would it be possible to speak to Stiles please"

Stiles dad says "how about you come over for dinner I think we all need to have a chat and sort this mess out before the babies come"

Derek agrees and as when Stiles dad puts the phone down Stiles shouts

"Why did you do that dad I don't want to see him?"

Stiles dad says "yes you do son. You're just too afraid to admit it, your afraid he will leave again but this needs sorting out. You will need Derek to be at the birth and do you really want that time to be the first time you see him in months"

Stiles knows his dad is right, so he decides that he will see Derek and he will be pleasant to him but he and Derek are over. Derek can be there for there pups but he can't be there for Stiles. It's too late for that.

Derek arrives at Stiles house at 1:30 he can feel the tension in the air as he knocks on the door. Stiles dad answers the door offering Derek his hand, Derek takes it and walks into the house. Derek moves into the kitchen to see Stiles sitting down at the table he can't see his belly as it's under the table.

His breath whooshes out of his lungs when Stiles stands up turns his back and walks out of the room. Derek doesn't know what to do so he just stands there.

Stiles can't bare to look at Derek because he hates the way his heart skips a beat. The only thought in his head is to kiss Derek's lips, but what he can't bare the most is the way he feels when he sees him. So he gets up and walks to his room Derek doesn't follow him and he thinks that's what hurts the most.

Stiles dad walks into the kitchen to see Derek still standing there. He saw Stiles walk to his room.

Stiles dad walks over to Derek slaps him upside his head and says "why the hell are you still standing go and speak to him"

Derek runs up the stairs and into Stiles bedroom. He see's Stiles is sitting on a chair looking out his window his hands holding his stomach.

He just stands there he can't speak. He has never seen anyone look beautiful and so sad at the same time. He knows it's his fault but he doesn't know what to do or what to say. So he just stands there barely breathing.

Stiles knows the moment Derek walks into the room he says the only thing that goes through his mind

"so you hear. I guess that means you made your choice. So hears where I tell you what I choose to do. You can be as much a part of our babies lives as you want. I will be civil to you when we meet but you and me are finished"

Derek feels his heartbreaking but he knows that he brought this on himself

"I never meant to be gone for as long as I was, but there were some problems with the pack. I know that's no excuse but it's all I have. I know I fucked up and I know I promised I would be there for you then I left for a month, but I want you to know that I will never leave you again or our pups if I have a choice in the matter. I want us to be together and If I have to wait all our lives for that to happen I will"

Stiles can't let Derek back in his heart not again "Derek all I hear in that little speech is what you want, but what about what I want. I want to hate you so much but I can't and that's what I hate the most. I love you so much that it hurts to breath when am not with you, but right now I need to do what's best for our children and what best for them is us not being together. Not when all we do is fight"

Derek doesn't know what to say so he goes with his heart "I love you Stiles but when it comes to our pups I think what's best for them is for us to be together"

Stiles turns to Derek tears rolling down his face "I need you to leave please I can't do this right now"

Derek walks over to Stiles and leans down and says "when can we do this I am not leaving you again Stiles I promise"

Stiles can't help but lean forward and kiss him. It hurts too much to be away from him anymore he can't bare it "if you leave again I will never forgive you Derek" then he leans over to kiss him again.

When Stiles wakes the next day with Derek next to him he feels awkward. He has never woke up to with someone next to him before , somehow this feels more intimate than having sex. He can feel himself blush he feels Derek wake behind him Derek says

"morning love"

Stiles can't help but smile it seems so normal until he tries to sit up and can't he feels ashamed and fat. Derek can feel Stiles tense up

"what up love"

Stiles feel's like his face is on fire "I can't sit up am to fat"  
Derek bites the inside of his cheek to keep the silent laughter in

"Stiles your not fat your pregnant and your beautiful" Derek gets out of bed and helps Stiles get up.

Derek and Stiles head for the shower. Stiles dad has already left for work Derek checks the temperature of the water before he steps in and takes Stiles hand to help him in the shower. Stiles groans when he steps under the spray Derek kisses that back of Stiles' neck and says softly "you are so beautiful Stiles you take my breath away. I love you"

Stiles turn's around and says "make love to me please"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles has been feeling a tingling under his skin for the past few days. At first, he thought he needed to shift, but he now knows it's not that as the full moon was last night. It feels different like there's a current under his skin he decides to ask Derek to take him to see Deaton as he is worried it might be to do with the babies.

Derek and Stiles arrive at Deaton's office an hour later. He is already waiting in the office for them they walk in and take a seat

Deaton says "what bring you hear today Stiles"

Stiles takes Derek's hand he feels nervous "I have been feeling weird for the past few days like my whole body is tingling and I've been really tired as well. I think I might be the babies am not sure"

Deaton can see how nervous Stiles and Derek both are "I don't think it has to do with the babies. I think it might be your magic starting to emerge, but if you want we can do an ultrasound just to be sure"

Deaton watches as Derek helps Stiles out of the chair and on to the table already set up. Stiles pulls his shirt off Deaton put the cold jelly on Stiles' stomach and rubs the scan machine over his belly he can see the babies perfectly.

"Well Stiles everything appears normal on this end, so if you put your shirt on I can tell you what I think is happening"

Stiles and Derek are relieved there's nothing wrong with there pups. They take a seat at Deaton table in his office.

"Stiles it sounds to me like your magic has matured enough to be used. That's what your feeling right now. The build-up of your energy ready to be used when you need it. We won't know exactly what your powers will be until you use them, but at this advanced stage in your pregnancy, I think It would be best not to use them unless absolutely necessary. As they could put stress on your body and cause premature labor'

Stiles feels a little dizzy "how can I stop them from emerging I already feel like am going to explode"

Deaton replies "no stress no dangerous situations no strenuous activity but most of all rest. Unfortunate that tingling feeling won't go away until you learn to release the excess energy and at this point the only safe way to so that is through sex"

Stiles can feel his face heat to about 100 degrees he has never felt so embarrassed "so its ok for us to still do that when am this pregnant"

Deaton laughs and says "Stiles if you are having sex then you best learn how to say sex in a sentence and yes it's more than ok to keep having sex until you shift to give birth"

Stiles says "Deaton am 4 months pregnant I have 2 more months to go. What if I lose control and use my powers will the babies be ok if it's born early"

Deaton replies "while It would be touch and go the chances of the babies survival will improve remarkably if you can hold out for another 3 weeks"

Stiles feels a lump in his throat he makes a decision right then he will do everything in his power to keep his pups safe.

Stiles and Derek get back to Stiles house, they head upstairs into Stiles bedroom. Stiles turns around and pushed Derek against the door and kiss him hard on the mouth Derek can feel how hard Stiles is can feel how much he needs him.

"Derek take our mate claim him put our scent so deep inside everyone will know he is ours and he carries our pups"

Derek growls in agreement he pushes stiles back on the bed and rips his clothes off he leans over Stiles keeping his weight off his stomach. He kisses Stiles neck bits lightly Stiles is lost in the sensations of Derek's mouth. All he can do is moan and plead for more.

Derek nips his neck one more time then moves down to Stiles brown nipples that have hardened He sucks and nips then he moves down and place a soft kiss on his stomach then lower he take Stiles into his mouth. Stiles screams it too much and not enough his hole clenches with what's to come he can feel Derek play with his hole while sucking his cock.

"Derek I need you hurry the fuck up its been too long"

"Stiles I fucked you last night"

"Yeah that long ago now put your cock in me"

"got to stretch you the first baby am going to fill you so good going to make you scream then am going to bite you and make you mine again"

Derek quickly stretches Stiles out then thrust in balls deep Stiles back bows and he screams precome drips from his rock hard cock his head is a deep purple Derek sets up a fast pace ramming into Stiles hard Stiles feels like he's flying then Derek leans over and bites him and Stiles howls as he comes he blacks out a bit

Derek thrust a few more time pulls his teeth out of Stiles and cums hard in Stiles ass he pulls out slowly Stiles is still out with a smile on his face Derek takes a moment to just look at his mate full with his children he has never look so beautiful then he goes and grabs a towel to clean them both up when that's done he slips into bed with Stiles wrapped around his arms and sleeps with his hand over his babies'

The next week flies by with Stiles stomach growing more and Stiles temper getting worse. Derek wakes up one morning to Stiles crying in the bed next to him Derek turns around and says "Stiles what wrong love"

"I'm going to be a bad father, I haven't even got names for our pups. I have no idea what am doing Derek what the fuck where we thinking! How are we going to do this they will be here soon and am still living with my father"

"we can do this Stiles we will think about names today and nobody really has any idea how to raise kids. We will learn how to be good parents we won't be perfect. We will make mistakes but we will love these kids no matter what that all they really need the most and I've been thinking why don't you move in with me"

"What about your pack I haven't even met them, Derek, I will not have our pups around people I don't know"

"Stiles there our pack and you will know them"

"Are you sure you're not just asking me because am freaking out"

"Am sure I love you and I want to be with you"

"ok how about I move in on the weekend. I want to spend a few days with my dad this will be hard on him and I need to pack'

"I will pack your stuff Stiles your not exerting your self"

"Derek is not useless I can pack a few boxes of clothes"

"Stiles you're pregnant with two pups you can barely move. I will not have you tiring yourself out no way"

Stiles knows Derek is right even if it grates his pride that he needs help but he won't put any stress on his babies it's not worth it.

Stiles moves into Derek house a few days later after a tearful goodbye to his father. And the promise to visit as much as he can. Derek house is massive and gorgeous all newly decorated. Derek takes him upstairs he said he has got a surprise for him. Turns out Derek has been working on the pups nursery it's beautiful. He has painted a night sky on the ceiling and a jungle on the walls with animals and of course, wolfs. Derek says the wolfs are to look over them I don't know what he meant at first he tells me there are mini cameras in the eyes of the wolf linking to there bedroom so they can always see them and know if they're safe.

It turns out that is one of Derek biggest fears that he won't be able to keep me and the pups safe. The house is fitted with the best security system complete with a panic room that will keep the most powerful alpha out. No one will be able to get into that room , the only people who can enter is Derek or Stiles no one else will be able to get in.

Stiles has been going off into the woods lately looking for a den with the birth so close. Stiles wolf is getting anxious he finds the perfect place by a river surrounded by trees and flowers there is a little cave that will protect the pups from the cold. Its summer so it won't be that cold. Stiles has been bringing a lot of stuff out hear like blankets and baby stuff. Derek is not allowed in until after the pups are born Stiles wolf won't let any other scent in the den so all is ready for the upcoming birth now it's just a waiting game.

Stiles hopes it will be soon his whole body is hurting and he is so big his back feels like its breaking. He is so done with the whole pregnancy thing they have decided on names he is keeping them from the pack until the pups are born.

Stiles met the pack about a week ago he loves them all already. Jackson is funny and confident Isaac is sweet and gentle the twins are always up to something and the biggest surprise is that Lydia is apart of the pack she is a banshee. Whatever that is but he knows that the whole pack would die for him and the pups.

Stiles changes into a wolf a week later he walks to his den with Derek by his side he settles into his den getting his scent over all the blankets. Making himself comfy it won't be long now. Derek is pacing outside in his wolf form always coming over to nuzzle Stiles' head, Stiles lets him just inside the den until the pups are born then he won't be allowed inside until the shift 3 days later.

2 days later Stiles goes into labor with Derek just outside the den. Derek knows the moment Stiles goes into labor he starts pacing whining every couple of minutes. As for Stiles, he is coping well the contractions are starting to come closer together and becoming stronger. Just as the moon rises Stiles lets out a howl of agony as he gives birth to his son he picks up his precious baby and cleans him brings him to his nipple to suckle. thankfully the magic that enables him to give birth also allows his body to produce his pups with milk.

Derek lets out a joyful howl 30 minutes later Stiles gives birth but its a boy, not a girl. It's a nice surprise. Stiles does the same as he did with his firstborn. He allows Derek to come into the den it is very rare for a new mother to allow other by the newborn pups, but Stiles is different he wants Derek with him for this moment. Derek slowly comes crawling into the den keeping as low as possible to not scare Stiles and the pups.

He goes over to Stiles and nuzzles his face making sure he is ok then he goes to his pup the firstborn is black with red eyes. He is all alpha his second born is pure white with gold eyes pure omega. He is so proud they are as different as night and day

"we did good Derek look at them. Now go and take care of our mate and pups"

Derek agrees with his wolf so he goes over to Stiles and curls around his mate and his pups keeping watch nobody will come near his family.

The pups shift a few days later he and Stiles take them home. The pack won't be allowed around them yet Stiles is not completely healed that will take about a week for his energy to return and his body to go back to normal.

2 weeks later

Stiles and Derek are walking zombies the babies keep them awake all night but they wouldn't change a thing about them. Today the pack and Stiles dad is coming around to see the pups Stiles can't wait to finally tell them the babies name Derek, on the other hand, is grumpy and growing. Stiles walks over to him and says "Derek what's wrong"

"I don't want the pack to come what if the scare the pups. There too young maybe we can wait for a bit before we introduce them"

"How long do you plan on waiting"

"Not too long just until there first birthday that's all not long at all"  
Stiles has to bite his cheek to stop the laughing god he loves this man

"Derek the pack is coming over today they are our family they have the right to see the pups and they won't be afraid. You know the pack would never hurt them now they will be here soon so get that sour wolf attitude out now because you will be nice"

"Ok but they're not staying long I don't wait to stress the pups out ok"

"Ok Derek lets go get the pups ready the pack will be here soon"

The pack arrives 1 hour later Derek is still In a bad mood but he has promised to be good. Stiles dad is the first to hold the pups who keep turning into the wolf form for some reason. Derek says that because they have more control over there little bodies so Stiles doesn't worry thankfully they stay human right through the visit up until its time for there nap. Stiles decides to announce the name and what they are.

'So this little one also known as my first born is called Alexander James Hale and he is pure alpha'

Derek takes there second born up

'And this little fella is Lucas Scott hale and he is like his papa pure omega'

The pack congratulate Derek and Stiles then leave the new parents to rest while the twin finally sleep just as Derek and Stiles get into bed stiles says 'Derek I need to go and see Deaton tomorrow I already made an appointment '

Derek looks in a panic and says 'why what up I thought you were healed for birthing the twins'

'I am but I've been feeling like my magic is going to explode out of me. The past few days I want to go and see Deaton see if he can help me control it maybe even suppress it am not sure I want this power it scares me, Derek. I can feel it building inside me and I don't like it'

'Stiles the magic is apart of you I don't think it would be wise to suppress that but I will support you whatever you decide I love you'

'I love you to Derek'

Derek and Stiles wake up the next day strap the twins into the car seats and head to Deaton's office the boys will also be getting a check-up.

Deaton comes out the back of the vets and asks Stiles and Derek to come into his office he checks the boys over and declares there fine.

As for stiles Deaton says 'I know what your power is Stiles you can to some extent control the elements around you. Your power is tied to your emotions so you need to learn how to control what you fee.l I know you don't want this power but it was given to you for a reason to help protect your pack and your family'

Stiles looks a little pale as Deaton says that 'but I can't control it Deaton and am afraid I will hurt someone I need help'

'I will help as much as I can, but the rest is up to you power cannot hurt your children or your mate they are immune to them. Control will come in time but for now, I have made this bracelet for you while your wearing it your powers will not be as active. I couldn't give this to you when you were pregnant because it will suppress the magic that allows you to become pregnant. So you could say this is also a form of birth control the only time you will be able to use your powers while wearing this is when you concentrate on wanting to use them'

Stiles and Derek arrive home to feed the boys and change them before heading to bed it's late when they got home so they are both exhausted. Just as they settle into bed Derek turns around and asks Stiles 'do you want any more kids'

Stiles looks shocked for a minute before answering 'yeah why do you'

'yeah I do I just don't think we should try for a while you know as wolfs we live a long time because of shifting so we don't need to rush but I guess I just wanted to know'

Stiles takes Derek face in his hands and kisses him 'I love you Derek so much I love what we have now we will know when its time for us to try again'

Stiles falls asleep in Derek's arms completely happy and content with there life. He knows he still has a lot to learn about being a wolf about being a father and mate but most of all about his will all come in time, for now, he just has to concentrate on raising the next little alpha and protecting the next omega its seems like a daunting task but with Derek by his side he knows he can do it.


End file.
